


The Blue Bomber

by leonhart_17



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonhart_17/pseuds/leonhart_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None, really. Arizona has a bad day and plays video games to cheer up until Callie gets home and gives her something better to do... Plotless smut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Bomber

“Damn it! She killed me _again_!” Callie’s frustration was clear and Mark bumped her with an elbow, laughing loudly as he concentrated on his half of their two player online Halo game. “Shut up!”

“It’s funny!” he protested. “You’re getting your ass kicked by someone in pink armor, Cal! It’s actually hilarious! It’s probably some little ten year old girl!”

She swatted him hard with her controller as her player respawned inside the game, determined to get revenge on the player in the pink armor. And on her way, she decided to frag Mark with a grenade for good measure.

Callie laughed when the grenade exploded between his feet. “Hey!”

“It’s _hilarious_!” she shot back, rolling her eyes as she leaned forward intently. What kind of name was ‘Blue Bomber’ anyway if you wear pink armor? Admittedly, her nemesis _did_ use a lot of grenades, but still! And ‘Pink Bomber’ didn’t have the same ring to it, but why name yourself blue if your armor was pink?

Callie managed to best her rival in a head to head shoot out, but it still left her stats against the Bomber at 5-7. Overall, she was doing better, her kill numbers almost double her deaths. Besides the Blue Bomber, her other three deaths were at the hands of Mark ‘Ladykiller69’ Sloan. Despite her success, she was still frustrated at the end of the round, slamming her controller on the couch cushion.

“Torres, you finished second. What’s the problem?”

“I finished second behind _her_!” Annoyed, she stood up from the sofa, draining her beer. “I think I’m out of here.”

“You got a date with Robbins?” Mark leaned back in the corner of the seat, sipping on his beer more slowly than she had. He was more than pleased with his fourth place finish.

Grumbling, Callie shook her head. “No. I wish! She’s got a late surgery.” She found her jacket on the back of the sofa behind Mark and she pulled it out from under him, shrugging into it. “Thanks for letting me hang out.” She gave him a look over her shoulder. “You got a date tonight?”

“I don’t know if you’d call it a date so much as a…”

“Okay,” she lifted a hand to stop him, “I got it. And, for the record, you’re gross. I’m going home now.”

Digging distractedly in her pocket for her keys, she blinked when the knob turned before she unlocked it. She’d locked it before she’d gone across the hall to Mark’s, she was sure she had. Callie opened it cautiously, peeking in.

“Calliope! You’re home!”

Her girlfriend’s voice was immediately recognizable and Callie smiled as she entered her apartment. “I thought you had surgery tonight,” she said, pleased to be wrong. Arizona was on the couch facing the television, leaning forward while her fingers furiously mashed buttons on Callie’s X-box controller. “What are you doing?” Callie laughed as she asked, shrugging back out of her jacket and tossing it over the back of a chair at the counter.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m kicking ass!” Arizona whooped triumphantly and spiked the controller on the couch, making it bounce. “Boom!”

Chuckling, Callie rounded behind the couch to lean over behind her girlfriend, chin resting lightly on her shoulder. “What about your surgery?” Arizona didn’t speak for a moment, her fingers stilling on the buttons. The distracted lapse meant her on-screen minion died. “Oh, sweetie, I’m sorry,” Callie sighed, putting the pieces together. “I’m glad you’re here.” She pressed a kiss to the silent blonde’s cheek, looping an arm around her shoulders from behind to squeeze her comfortingly. “Are the video games helping?”

“Not as much as the hugging,” Arizona admitted. “But, yes, kicking virtual ass does help some.”

Callie leaned in to kiss her face again. “Well, is there anything else I can do to help you?” The suggestion was light, but it was there. Whatever Arizona needed from her, she would get. She let her head lean against the blonde head next to her. Then her eyes focused on the television screen and actually paid attention to what Arizona was playing. “Hey!”

Confused, Arizona risked a glance sideways at her. “What? I logged in as myself, so I’m not messing with your stats,” she offered, trying to anticipate her girlfriend’s protest.

“No, it’s not - I don’t care about that,” Callie said. “ _You’re_ the Blue Bomber?”

Arizona was frowning as she decimated another player. “Um, yes? Why?” Callie abruptly groaned in frustration and withdrew. “Hey! Come on! What did I do?” protested Arizona, her player getting killed in her distraction and ending the match. She’d finished second with nineteen kills and two deaths.

“How long have you been playing?” Callie asked, crossing her arms and pinning her girlfriend with a look. She knew she should be supporting Arizona, who’d lost a patient tonight, but she’d been getting her ass kicked all night in a video game and sometimes she could be petty. She knew it and she couldn’t help it.

Arizona frowned, backing out of the next game and setting her controller down beside her as she turned sideways to keep an eye on Callie. “A few hours, I guess. My surgery got cancelled and I was hoping you’d be home, but then you weren’t and I wanted to see you, so I waited. Callie, what…?”

“I went across the hall to play video games with Mark because I thought you were going to be busy tonight,” Callie said. “And all night, I’ve been getting my ass handed to me by the Blue Bomber and wishing I could be here hanging out with you. But it _was_ you. You were over here kicking my ass! All night long!”

Realization crossed the blonde’s face and her dimples popped as she smiled. “You were playing with Mark? So you were the second Ladykiller?” She laughed happily, clapping her hands. “Calliope!”

“I know, Mark’s screen name is gross and obvious.” Brown eyes rolled. “But why are you the Blue Bomber who runs around in pink armor?”

Arizona laughed as Callie rounded the couch to flop down beside her. “Robbins,” she said as though that explained anything. Callie’s confused expression clearly said otherwise. “My name is Robbins. And robins are birds. And their eggs are blue.” She grinned cheerfully, shrugging. “And I like to use the grenades. And I’m good with them, as you know. So, Blue Bomber.”

Callie grinned back at her, sure that she was more in love with Arizona Robbins than she had been two minutes ago. “Okay,” she declared suddenly, leaning forward to grab the other controller off the coffee table. “Two player. Now.”

Grinning, Arizona pulled on the back of her girlfriend’s shirt sharply. “Oh, you’re going down, Callie!”

“We’ll see about that, won’t we?” she countered, proud smirk in place to challenge her.

Arizona matched her smirk, blue eyes lit up eagerly. “Oh, so, stakes? Stock or timed?”

Callie laughed. “Stock, definitely. And what do you suggest?”

“Whoever goes down, goes down,” Arizona supplied easily, clearly not having to think too hard to come up with the proposal.

Eyebrows rising, Callie felt her throat dry. “I might be letting you win.”

Arizona shook her head, already setting up their game on the screen. “You better not, Calliope. I want a fair fight!” She leaned over to press a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek even as the game counted in. “Victory will be sweet, though.”

The jab got the expected reaction from Callie and the Latina leaned forward, switching weapons immediately and taking off for high ground. Arizona stayed low and ran for a vehicle. Callie was scanning the ground through the zoom of her rifle when the rocket from Arizona’s tank hit the cliff side she was hiding on.

“Damn it!” Arizona just laughed, wiggling on the couch in some kind of seated victory dance. “You’re not looking at my screen, are you?”

“Of course not, Callie! That would be cheating and I said I wanted a fair fight!” Her next shot finished the kill as Callie moved to a better vantage point. Cheering, Arizona ran her pink armored Master Chief toward the base she knew Callie would respawn in.

The next kill was close quarters and went to Callie. They mutually decided that the short-range fights were more fun and they took the time to chase each other down rather than shoot from a distance. The next two kills went to Arizona, the blonde truly skilled with her grenades, though Callie’s knack for head shots brought her quickly back to within one kill.

Their first to seven match ended with Arizona victorious, her grenade exploding a split second before Callie’s spray of bullets hit her. It had been close, but the game was over, and Arizona was the victor. Dropping her controller to the couch next to her, she threw both hands into the air in excited pleasure. Callie dragged her over, pulling her girlfriend into her lap and kissing her. “Mmh, Calliope…”

There was no gap for further words before Callie captured her lips again, turning and dumping Arizona back on the couch so she could stretch out over her. “A bet’s a bet, Arizona,” she breathed in between deep, slow kisses. “I lost fair and square.” A hand on her back made her smile into the next kiss. Even if they’d been playing a game, she hadn’t forgotten that her girlfriend had had a rough night. She would do this however Arizona wanted it - flirty and fun, or slow and tender. And if she just wanted to kiss on the couch for the rest of the night, that was what she’d get.

“Where do you want me?” Callie whispered, nuzzling into her girlfriend’s neck and dropping light kisses across her skin when Arizona leaned her head back to give her more room.

Whining in her throat, Arizona’s touch wandered up Callie’s back and into her hair, holding her in place. “For now, I want you right where you are.” In case that wasn’t clear enough, she curled a knee over the back of Callie’s thigh, keeping her in between her legs. A moan of appreciation escaped when Callie obligingly went back to exploring her neck with tongue, teeth, and lips. 

Losing a patient was hard, losing a child was heartbreaking, but she let the agony get washed away. Letting it go was the only way to get through it. She would always be haunted by tiny coffins, but Calliope’s presence helped more often than not.

“What are you thinking about so hard when I’m kissing you?” Callie whispered against her neck, breath warm on Arizona’s skin.

“Can I stay here tonight?”

Her request was soft but not desperate. Arizona Robbins wasn’t desperate. Arizona Robbins didn’t need other people. Except for Calliope Torres. She could pretend she was as independent as she had been before Callie, but the simple fact was that she _did_ need her. She needed her more than she’d ever needed anyone and she needed her all the time, not just when she lost a patient.

Callie’s head lifted slightly, brows furrowing. “Arizona, baby, of course.” She kissed her softly. “You know you don’t have to ask me that.” She bumped her nose lightly against Arizona’s jaw, lips puckering to kiss her throat. “Will you please stay with me tonight? I want you to stay. I owe you sex and it’s so much easier if you’re here already.”

Arizona couldn’t help the smile that cracked on her face. She loved this woman. Loved her and needed her. Needed her in her arms, in her bed, in her life. Needed her in every part of her life. Needed her at the end of good days, at the end of bad days, and at the beginning of every new day.

“I need you.”

She didn’t realize she’d whispered it aloud until Callie answered her. “I’m yours.” Brown eyes found hers, fingers tracing over her face and through her hair. “You know, you’re _really_ good with those grenades, Robbins.”

The blonde’s head fell back as she laughed, Callie chuckling into her neck. “I’m pouring my heart out and you’re thinking about Halo. I think we’re done here.”

Callie didn’t let her up, sucking on her pulse instead. “I’m just saying, we’d be a pretty awesome team.”

“We already are,” Arizona countered, feeling a bit breathless as traitorous fingers laced through endless waves of dark hair to hold Callie’s head to her. “You know I love you, right? Like, I really, really, really love you, Calliope.” She could feel the smile against her neck. “And you’re an incredible sniper. We would totally kick ass in two player online.”

Laughing, Callie swatted one hand against the thigh curled over her hip. “We could play again,” she offered lightly, Arizona’s grip tightening in her hair.

“If you’re thinking that you’re getting off of me, you’re crazy,” declared Arizona immediately. “You owe me sex! Halo will be there after!”

Callie was still chuckling and she met her girlfriend’s lips for a kiss. “There could be more sex after,” she softly offered. “There could be lots of sex after.”

The idea didn’t get the reception she expected as Arizona pushed lightly on her shoulders. “Yeah, okay, get off of me.” Wounded, confused, shocked brown eyes blinked at her. “Now.”

A fumbling hand pushed Callie up against the back of the couch and she settled on her knees in between Arizona’s legs, sitting back on her heels. “I’m, uh, I’m sorry? Arizona, I-I didn’t…”

Blue eyes that had gone dark with need widened as she realized her mistake. “Callie, Callie, Callie, _no_. Not get off of me like I don’t want you on me, but get off me like we need to go to the bedroom, because I don’t want to have to stop touching you when we inevitably fall off this couch. We’re skipping the Halo. We’re going straight to the lots and lots of sex.” 

Fingers hooked in the front of Callie’s shirt, tugging her down to meet her lips as she sat up. Her free hand found its way to Callie’s cheek, tracing her jaw the way she loved to do whenever they kissed. Touching Callie, feeling her, it was a tangible reminder that this woman, this miraculous woman, was with her. This woman _loved_ her. The feel of her lips, the taste of her, every single thing about her drove her wild, made her whole.

And made her hot as hell. Everything about Callie made her hot. The way she strutted all confidently around the hospital, the way she rolled the sleeves of her lab coat up to her elbows, her taste for leather jackets that made Arizona wet anytime she saw one, just the simple way she wore her clothes. Getting to kiss her anytime she wanted sent an instant rush through her entire body. Being with her made her whole life better, better than it had ever been.

Pushing forward, she only realized what she was doing when Callie broke away from her lips to protest the position of their bodies. She’d pushed Callie all the way back against the other side of the couch, leaning her back on her own heels. “Baby, we can go to the bedroom. Or my hip can come out of joint and we can go to the hospital.”

Arizona retreated in an instant, hands finding Callie’s. “Nope, not going to the hospital. I need your hips all together and feeling fine.” She gave a dimpled grin that positively promised pleasure. “And I promise I’ll make you feel better than fine.”

Callie shocked her by shaking her head even as they scrambled up from the sofa, leaving their controllers scattered behind them and thumbing the button to turn off the TV as she pulled Arizona around the coffee table. “I lost a bet.” She stole a deep, thorough kiss. “I settle my debts, Arizona. I’m going down on you.” A strange combination of groan and whimper escaped from the blonde’s throat. Both hands hooked around the backs of Arizona’s thighs, pulling their hips together in a distinct thrust. “That work for you?”

“Absolutely,” breathed Arizona, thumping against the wall as her back collided with the flat surface. It wasn’t the bed, though, and she grunted in protest. “Calliope, I thought we were going to bed.” But Callie’s thigh was worming its way in between her own, and a strong, curvy, completely gorgeous body kept her pinned against the wall and she lost her will to protest.

Callie smirked as she leaned in, trailing soft kisses down the length of Arizona’s neck. Her hips pushed against Arizona’s and the blonde pressed down on the thigh against her center, gasping at the sensation. “Just giving myself a little head start,” whispered Callie, sending the words straight into her lover’s ear and delighting in the shiver that slid down Arizona’s spine.

Fingers in her hair dragging her head back was not what she expected. Blue eyes locked on brown and Callie recognized the heat burning in the darkened irises. “If you think I’m not wet for you, Calliope…” She rocked decidedly into another thrust against her girlfriend and her eyelids fluttered as she struggled to maintain their eye contact. “You never need a head start.”

Shrugging, Callie sucked on an available earlobe, her heavy breathing sending a shiver through her girlfriend. “If it gives me more of you to taste, I’m okay with it.” Arizona gave her another whimper-whine. “And if it gets you off without me even touching you, well, I’m good with that, too.”

“What do you mean, you’re not going to touch me?!” Arizona protested with her eyes closed. “I need you to touch me.” She’d fully surrendered to her need for Callie at this point. And it wasn’t just the sex. Well, normally it wasn’t just the sex. At this particular moment, it kind of _was_ just about the sex. And she needed Callie to touch her.

“You aren’t listening to me,” Callie whispered, her laugh causing another whimper from her girlfriend. “The first one, I’m not going to touch you, I said.” She pushed in closer, a hand on Arizona’s hip guiding her down into another thrust against her leg. “When I go down on you, I’ll touch anything you want me to.” She nudged into a pale jaw to get her attention, Arizona completely enraptured in feeling. “Can you come like this?”

Her head thumped against the wall as she let it fall backward, but Arizona groaned an affirmative. “You have me against a wall and you’re asking me if I can come?” Her eyes were still squeezed closed tightly. For good measure, she let her hands wander down to get a grip on Callie’s ass, pulling her into the next thrust as she let her legs fall open further. She wanted more contact, more of everything. “Kiss me.”

Callie obeyed, both of their heads thumping back against the wall as every part of Callie got closer to every part of Arizona. The kiss was wild, deep, passionate and it mirrored their rhythmic thrusts below the waist. Arizona was riding Callie’s leg, her peak close, while the breath was stolen straight from her lungs by the kiss that she never wanted to end. She never wanted any of it to end.

It felt like her whole body was on fire, everywhere that was in contact with Calliope was burning up. And everything was touching Calliope, everything was wrapped around her, exactly how she loved it. Then the edge hit her and she could have exploded. The kiss broke, it had to if she wanted to keep breathing, and Arizona’s entire body tightened for what felt like an eternity before she spontaneously melted into Callie’s strong support. If it wasn’t for her, Arizona was sure she’d be a blissful puddle on the floor. Of course, if it wasn’t for Callie, she wouldn’t have just had a spectacular orgasm. If it wasn’t for Callie she’d still be playing video games sad and alone.

Moaning in appreciation, Arizona let her lips drag across her lover’s neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you…”

Callie laughed, her own breathing made heavy by watching Arizona lose control. “Oh, believe me, it’s my pleasure.”

Arizona’s laughter started small, giggles against her neck that grew quickly into breathless belly laughs. Her arms hooked around Callie’s hips, grateful for her support. “Does that mean you had fun? Because I had,” she shuddered with sensation, “It was…”

“Okay, I’ve made you speechless, my work is done,” Callie declared. Arizona whimpered in protest, but she _was_ speechless, so it was a fair point. “Except that I don’t want to be done,” she whispered, breathing into her ear. “Can you handle it?”

Blonde hair tickled her neck as Arizona nodded. “Yes, yes, yes, but not against the wall. I need you, I need the bed, I need…”

“I know what you need,” interjected Callie in the same quiet voice. “Trust me. I’ll take care of you, baby.” It was a statement layered with meaning and Arizona knew it. No one had ever looked after her the way Callie did. But then, of course, she’d never let anyone else take care of her the way she let Callie take care of her. “Wrap your legs around me,” Callie whispered into her ear. “I’ll get you to bed.”

“Never going to say no to that,” murmured Arizona. “But I can’t really keep my knees from shaking, so…”

Callie’s grin was smug, she could feel it against her neck without seeing it, but her hands were steady and strong as she curled them around the back of her thighs and hauled her knees up around her hips, supporting her until Arizona could tighten her hold on her. The brunette didn’t lift her head from Arizona’s neck as she carried them off the kitchen wall and into the bedroom.

Contrary to the atmosphere of the quick, hard sex against the wall that they’d just engaged in, Callie was slow and gentle and reverential when she put Arizona down on the bed. Standing back up, Callie tugged the socks off of her girlfriend’s feet, dragging the back of one finger over the soles. Arizona was delightfully ticklish, a fact Callie rejoiced in exploiting. Reducing her to a giggling mess wasn’t what she wanted at the moment, however. At the moment, she mostly just wanted to get her pants off.

And toward that end, she declared, “I’m going to take your pants off now.”

Moaning, Arizona nodded against the sheets, lifting her hips helpfully. “Never going to say no to that, either.” At some point after coming over she’d changed into yoga pants for the comfy gaming and moping, and they slid off easily, Callie tossing them uncaringly away. Arizona couldn’t stop a wide, pleased grin when her girlfriend’s gorgeous face appeared over hers, the brunette bracing herself on her elbows on either side of her head. “Hey.”

“Hey, beautiful,” replied Callie. “I’m going to go down on you now.”

Arizona laughed. “I appreciate the play by play, but you can just do whatever you want, okay? I’m up for it.” She bobbed her eyebrows quickly, teasing. “I’m up for the going down.”

“Oh, nice,” Callie praised her, kissing her quickly. “I should get down there then, huh?” Arizona’s fingers in her hair kept her from moving, though. “Something else you wanted?”

“Kiss me again. And not so fast,” Arizona requested, matching Callie’s smile with her own when she leaned in to oblige. The kiss was deep, slow, the passion simmering and heated between them. Arizona couldn’t help moaning her appreciation, her hips rocking up against Callie’s. She’d just come, was completely satisfied, but she just couldn’t help herself. Her girlfriend made her hot. Calliope was hot, and sexy, and made her feel hot and sexy.

Callie disrupted her early rhythm, lifting her hips away from Arizona’s. “You stop that,” she said, another slow kiss punctuating the order.

“I don’t want to stop. I want _you_.”

Another quick kiss stopped her words. “I’m going,” she promised. She leaned up and both hands slid under the blonde’s loose t-shirt. Bare skin on her sides made her pause. “How did I just now notice that you don’t have a bra on?”

Arizona giggled, squirming against the mattress. “You got a little distracted taking me against the wall. Which was fine with me,” she pointed out reasonably. “But now you’re supposed to be…” Her reminder was cut off by a gasp as Callie’s hands grasped her breasts. “Okay, do that. For a few minutes.” Thumbs rolled her nipples and her eyes fluttered closed.

“Bossy, bossy, bossy,” Callie murmured into her neck, her lips dragging against the skin of her girlfriend’s chest while her hands roamed under the blonde’s shirt, happily kneading and teasing her flesh. Arizona could be as bossy as she wanted to be in the bedroom, Callie was perfectly willing to accommodate her. Pleasing Arizona was its own pleasure. Dragging her kisses down pulled and stretched the collar of Arizona’s loose t-shirt, but it wasn’t enough skin. And she was potentially ruining her girlfriend’s favorite comfy shirt.

Arizona whined when she pulled back abruptly. “Calliope, what…?”

“Shirt, off, now,” the brunette ordered, voice breathy and her hands still rolling and tweaking her lover’s breasts beneath her shirt. She raised her arms even as Arizona did, the blonde’s hands helping to strip her top over her head when Callie didn’t give up her ministrations across Arizona’s chest. As soon as the fabric was clear, Callie’s lips were taking full advantage, kissing and sucking on every bit of revealed skin that she could find.

The hot trail of Callie’s mouth across her chest made her feel like her skin was too tight, too hot, her body tensing to explode again. And she’d already come on Callie’s leg. She wanted to hold back this time. “Calliope, please, I-I-I’m…”

Callie’s feverish mouthing of her skin paused but the Latina didn’t lift her dark head from Arizona’s chest. “Again? Already? I’ve barely even touched you! And nothing below the belt!”

“It doesn’t matter…” Arizona ground out between clenched teeth, squeezing her blue eyes closed as she tried to calm her tight, tense, eager body. All she wanted was Callie - on her, in her, anything of her.

Black waves of hair tickled her stomach as Callie quickened her pace down the blonde’s body, Arizona already letting her legs flop open to give her girlfriend as much space as she needed. One hand stroked across the plane of Arizona’s belly, able to feel the muscles tightening and relaxing under her palm as the other hand reached its goal between Arizona’s thighs.

“Please,” came the gasping groan from above her, Arizona’s breathing hard and heavy. It stopped with Callie’s first swipe with her tongue. Fingers held Arizona open for her, lips and tongue eagerly pulling the taste of her lover into her mouth. Sucking on her clit prompted a fresh breath from Arizona and Callie smiled into her core, pulling on the bud in her mouth with renewed suction and sending Arizona spiraling closer and closer to the edge. She backed off before the tension in her lover’s body grew too high, though.

Arizona’s whimper-whine of protest was music to her ears. The noise she made when Callie withdrew enough to speak made the brunette chuckle, the breath against her center making Arizona buck. “Breathe, sweetness,” Callie coaxed, dragging her tongue across the length of the blonde’s slit. Arizona’s hand found the one Callie had on her abdomen, fingers entwining and squeezing down hard on her girlfriend’s hand, needing the connection of contact between them.

The next touch had Arizona breathless again and Callie paused, nudging her nose against the blonde’s clit. “Baby, you need to breathe or I have to stop and I don’t want to stop,” Callie whispered into her core.

“In,” pleaded Arizona. “In-inside, please. Calliope, I need you in-” Her words were broken by a high-pitched whine in reaction as Callie’s tongue plunged inside of her. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she chattered helplessly, her back arching into the touch. Callie’s hand on her stomach gently pushed her back to the mattress while she kept up her actions between her legs. “Nngh, I love you,” Arizona gasped, feeling the edge coming at her again. “Don’t stop,” she gasped pleadingly. “Calliope, don’t stop! Please don’t stop.”

The tongue curled inside her but withdrew, Callie sucking Arizona’s taste into her mouth, moaning in appreciation. Two fingers replaced her tongue before Arizona could protest the change, hot lips closing on her clit. She could feel the tension in her girlfriend’s body, the thighs on either side of her head quivering and the stomach under her hand tight as she struggled to hold back, dancing on the edge of orgasm.

Callie thrust her fingers in slow, deep thrusts, trying to slow things down, dragging out her lover’s pleasure. The pressure on Arizona’s clit she kept constant, letting her fingers stay planted deep inside Arizona before she pulled back each stroke until she was just barely inside her and then driving back in.

Even with both of them working to keep Arizona on the edge, however, her orgasm couldn’t be denied. “Calliope, I…” she ground out a warning, her body tight and taut and she’d have sworn that she was close to bursting into flame. Spontaneous combustion as a result of sex. She’d have to check the journals…

Callie’s suction on her clit just tightened, her fingers curling to drag across the spot she knew would drive Arizona’s heights higher. Her lover’s entire body tightened around her, the hand on hers squeezing hard as the blonde struggled to catch a breath. Taut thighs closed around her head, keeping her buried in her girlfriend’s center as Arizona pitched headlong into orgasm. Her fingers were locked inside as a tight core wrapped itself around her.

She was short on breath herself when Arizona’s legs finally relaxed, flopping nerveless to the bed and allowing her to draw back and get a breath. “You okay up there?” Callie questioned, turning her head to kiss the inside of a thigh, rubbing Arizona’s stomach lightly where she could still feel muscles clenching and relaxing under the soft skin.

The blonde was breathing hard, twitching, and she only mustered a groan, squeezing Callie’s hand reassuringly. Her hips jumped when the Latina’s other hand retreated from her core, feeling the loss with a pang.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Callie murmured, nuzzling back into her lover’s center and gently cleaning her up, savoring the taste of her. Arizona whimpered weakly at the renewed contact, but her body was limp and sated. Callie took her time licking Arizona’s essence from her folds, leaving her with a soft kiss on the clit before she slid up her girlfriend’s body and collapsed next to her on the mattress, Arizona’s arm pinned under her shoulders.

Blue eyes fluttered open and Callie licked her lips, looking supremely pleased with herself. “I think I won this round, Blue Bomber,” she declared smugly.

Arizona smiled, leaning her head forward slowly for a kiss. “You definitely did,” she breathlessly agreed. “Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready for a rematch,” she promised, panting.


End file.
